Perfection
by Dartmoor'Swan
Summary: You can summerize it after you read it :D


I don't own nothin' but the plot.

I sat in air above it all,

Watching and thinking through time.

I sat and watched the Ball

As people danced, twas sublime.

I sat in air and thought about

How life can be cut short.

I watched as twin wands did spout

Sparks that whizzed around the court.

I sat in air, knowing too much,

As I watched two boys dance.

Teasing and praying with a fleeting touch,

Their love was given once last chance

I sat in air, wanting to scream,

That tomorrow would bring such dread.

For this night would seem a dream,

As the two boys that danced would be dead

I cracked open first one, and then the other eye, and gazed around a room that was most definitely not my own. Golden morning light steamed through a window, and although it was very picturesque, it was most unwelcome. I groaned slightly, my eyes roaming the room, as I willed last night's events to come back. Ah, yes, last night was the Graduation Ball. I smiled softly as I remembered dancing with Harry. I had been so giddy with relief that I had dropped the whole "Ice Prince" routine for the night. We had finally told everyone about our secret relationship, and instead of blowing up, like we thought they would, they actually were very happy and supportive of us. Ron might have feinted a little, but that's just details.

We had snuck back to Harry's room early last night and fooled around for a while before falling asleep in his bed. I glanced around looking for his mop of hair, but didn't see it. I lay still for a while hoping that I wouldn't have to get up and search for him. My wishes were granted, as usual, when Harry slowly eased open the door and squeezed into the room. He was fully dressed with hair still wet from a shower. Drops of water clung to the tips of his hair, sparkling like diamonds.

"What are you doing up so early? You hate mornings." I sat up in bed, propping pillows up behind me.

"Mmm, I couldn't sleep." His hand flicked up to his forehead, a silent code for "_My scar hurt._"

"Impending doom?"

"Something like that." His mouth quirked up on one side as he spoke.

"So can I wake Ronny up?"

"No, and 'Ronny'?"

"Yeah, since I can't call him Weasel, I might as well call him something that makes him sound like a girl. Please?" I gave him my patented pout.

"Fine, but don't come whining to me when he beats you up."

"Ha, like he could." I grabbed a pillow and launched it as hard as I could at the lump in the bed to the right of me. The attempt was futile, and all I got in response was a louder-than-usual snore. The sound of snickering came from the other side of the room, and I turned my death glare onto the culprit.

"Well, that worked well."

"Do shut up, Potter. Speaking makes you look ugly."

"Right back at you." He said trying, but failing, to duplicate my smirk. I stuck my tongue out, in a very dignified way, mind you, and slid out from under the covers onto the stone floor. I grabbed my wand from the nightstand and padded over to the side of Ronny's bed. I pointed my wand aiming for the shocking pile of red sticking out from under the covers.

"Draco," Harry warned as he took a step closer to me. I scoffed and muttered charm under my breath. A jet of water surged from the tip of my wand and splattered onto the Weasels head. He jerked awake, sputtering and swearing. I was laughing so hard I could scarcely breathe.

"YOU'RE DEAD, MALFOY!"

I sprinted out of the room, grabbing a pile of clothes that I hoped was clean, and slammed into the shower room. Still laughing to myself from time to time, I quickly showered and got dressed, taking my time to get my hair just right. I strolled out of the showers, smirking all the while, and announced to the 7th year boy's dormitory that if we didn't hurry we would miss breakfast.

We stumbled, well actually, they stumbled (I was as graceful and light on my feet as ever) down the stairs into the common room meeting up with Granger and the other females of this particular group. We then meandered our way through the castle halls chatting about this and that. I smiled brightly as Harry grabbed my hand as if we had been doing this since the beginning of time.

Our entrance into the Grand Hall was an impressive one as we sat down to eat. It never ceased to amaze me how much Ron could shove into his mouth. The mail arrived; owls swooped over the heads of hundreds of student in an array of browns, blacks, and white. All in all, a very normal day, if you exclude the fact that I was sitting with the Gryffindors instead of with my own house. As we were preparing to leave the large wooden doors burst open to reveal a small second year sprinting his way down the table aisle.

"DEATH EATERS! THEY'RE ATTACKING THE SCHOOL!"

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
